ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Victor + Ren = Ultimate 10 Ep. 7 "Do the work"
Azmuth and Myax are staring out into the skies on Galvan Mark II... Myax: What do we do? Two trixes on Earth is too much power for the backwater planet to handle.. Azmuth: Yes, and that's why I have always been afraid of two parallel universes combining. (Myax smirks) Myax: You sure it's not because it's twice the annoying when TWO heroes combine, instead of just Ben? Azmuth: Shut it! Azmuth: I've got an idea. If those two can prove me they're worthy to stay in the same town, on the same planet, by taking a test I have in mind, they can stay where they are. If one of them fails... they will come back to this planet with us. Myax: What type of test? Azmuth: You'll see... -Back at Earth- (Victor and Ren are riding on their new high tech hover boards throughout the city of Water Rush Town) Victor: Aw, yeah! This is awesome! Ren and Victor: WOOHOOO!!! (Victor stops cheering and eyes bulge up) Victor: Wait what the- BOOM!!!!! (A ship crashes down and the front door opens) (Azmuth coughs) Victor: Uhhh, my head...Ren, you hurt? (Ren takes a pile of stones from his chest) Ren: Yeah, I’m okay. Azmuth: Hello, Victor. Ren. Victor and Ren together: What are you doing here? Azmuth: The omnitrix radiation scans I picked up through my transceiver are too high for this planet to live on. Ren: Meaning... Azmuth: You both need to take a test, to prove me that you both are worthy to stay on this planet. Victor: But Albedo is here, and he has an Omnitrix while I have a watch too! Azmuth: His Omnitrix is not fully operated. Your trixes are. Victor: What type of tests do you mean? Azmuth: I thought you might ask that. (Azmuth grins as he jumps on both Evoltrix's and Eonotrix's cores) Ren: Okay, now wha- ZIP! (Victor and Ren both get sucked into Evoltrix) Ren: Where the heck are we? Victor: Looks like- the EVOLTRIX! Ren: No way. And this is a test? Victor: Guess so... (OsmoBen comes crawling out of ground) Victor: Aw, man. Trouble! Ren: Not if I have anything to say about it! (Slaps Eonotrix) Ren: ERUPTO!! (Erupto shoots flames at OsmoBen) OsmoBen: Ouch, watch it! Victor: Like that’s ever gonna happen. Ren: Quit stalling and help!! C’mon, I’m hoping to see one of my good friends… Victor: Like… Ren: Uhhh… Rubberball, X-Ralien, I dunno, anybody?! Victor: Yeah, see, I can’t turn into an alien WHEN I’M INSIDE OF THE WATCH!! Ren: Okay, okay, geese ya nut job. Victor: Sorry, I’m just feeling a bit of pressure. My aliens give me my power. (Ren gets suddenly strangled by another alien) Ren: Ahh!! Victor…help! (Victor sees Rubberball and grins) Victor: Hey! Let Ren go! (Victor kicks Rubberball in the face and he lets go) Ren: Thanks. (Reference comes out of ground) Victor: Yes! Ren: You’re happy that another alien came to destroy us? Victor: No, no, I’ve got an idea. (Reference uses body switching powers on Victor) Reference: That was the trick! I would switch bodies with one of my aliens, so I could… (Reference slaps Evoltrix symbol and both Victor and Ren come out of Evoltrix) Ren: Awesome, Victor! You got us- (Both pause and look around) Ren: Out? Ren: I feel like I recognize this place. Victor: This is weird. Ren: Aw, man. Victor: What? Ren: You got us out of the Evoltrix, but we ended up right in the Eonotrix! (Volts of electricity can be heard underground) Victor: What was that? Ren: Uh oh. Victor: What’s uh oh? (ShockTangler comes out of ground) Ren: That. (ShockTangler blasts Victor with electricity) (Victor falls down unconcious) Ren: Victor! Victor! Wake up! You’ve got to help me! Victor: Wha- (S.T tries to hit Ren) Victor: Woah! (Victor rolls over and becomes Porcushine) Victor: Porcushine! (Victor punches ShockTangler straight in the chest then in the face) S.T: OW! STOP! Victor: It’s time to shine… S.T: No! The heat! (S.T’s orb breaks open) (S.T’s symbol on chest times out and Victor and Ren get out of Eonotrix) Ren: We did it! Azmuth: Myax, we’re leaving. Victor: We just got out from the tests, why are you leaving? Azmuth: Because, Victor Millenion, you and Ren bested me, and proved to me that two watches do belong together. Ren: That’s all? Azmuth: What, do you want to have more? Keep talking to me about it, and I’ll make three other tests for you. Victor and Ren: Nah we’re good! (Azmuth laughs) Azmuth: I like those kids. (Ship shoots off back to Galvan Mark II) Victor: Well, we sure showed him. Ren: Oh yeah, big time. Victor: Not big time. Hero time. Category:Episodes Category:Category:Episodes in Victor+Ren=Ultimate 10!